Jade
by Catnipsph
Summary: This is just a prologue. GW characters will come up on the next chapters. New character plus GW boys.


Disclaimer: Gundam wing doesn't belong to me! Too bad ~_~

Prologue

"I can't believe you're still watching that show for the nth time!!!", Jade's mother said almost angrily when she saw her 17-year-old daughter in the living room. She had just gone home from work. Hoping to find her daughter to be studying, she found her instead watching cartoons called Gundam Wing. Or was it Wing Gundam? Nonetheless, she thinks her daughter is spending too much time watching that show than doing her homework. And besides, she knew that the show has ended already. So why is she still watching it?

"Oh hi mom. I just thought I wanted to see something of this first to get me going in my homework," Jade just flashed a dashing smile to her mother. Mrs. Rockwell usually found her daughter's smile stunning. But when Jade is in a foul mood, all hell breaks lose.

"But isn't that movie finish yet?"

"Yes mom but you see I got the CDs so that I can play it over and over again."

Mrs. Rockwell uttered a groan. "I bet you used all your savings just to buy those CDs, huh?"

"Yeah mom. But don't worry. At least I'm spending my money on these rather than on drugs."

Oh boy, Mrs. Rockwell thought. How her daughter argues! She possibly can't beat that! So to change the topic, she asked, "Where's your father? Is he home now?"

"I think he's in his study. You know how engrossed he is in his inventions. I think he is trying to win a Nobel Prize on science this year."

"Yeah right. I kept hearing that for over 15 years already! I don't know why he just can't concentrate on his office work rather than on his inventions. As for you young lady, I strongly suggest you go to your room and finish your homework!"

"Okay mom. I'll be in in a minute. This is the best part you see. This is the second part of the Endless Waltz already. I got to see them fight again."

Mrs. Rockwell sighed, "Oh well. Just don't let me see you again watching when I see you next."

"Sure mom!" Jade saw her mother went to the direction of the study room. Her father currently works for an automobile manufacturing company as a department manager. But his main passion is in his inventions. She sometimes thinks her father was the reincarnation of Einstein but at least her father has valuable time for the family. She inherited her father's brains, which Mrs. Rockwell doesn't know if that was a blessing or not. Because Jade is quite advanced in her studies, she don't usually study and usually watch TV, dabble with her laptop or just go out with her friends. 

After finishing the episode, Jade went to her room. Just as she was to enter her room, she passed by the mirror. She found out that her cheeks are quite flushed. _Probably by all the action I saw,_ she mused. _Stop kidding yourself, Jade! You know very well that you are so in love with all the Gundam boys that's why you're blushing! You get to see them again in the movie!_ She looked at herself. Her black hair was quite messy. She needs to brush her hair again. But she isn't the type who cares too much about her looks. As far as she was concerned, she thinks she's just plain Jade. But her friends think otherwise. They said that if she stopped acting too much like one of the boys, -- correction, Gundam boys, then she probably has a lot of chances in getting herself a boyfriend. _But I don't need a boyfriend!_ Yeah right, her mind countered. She still hasn't met someone who resembles if not by looks but by attitude any boy in the university like her Gundam pilots. 

She went to her room and made her homework. She finished it in a breeze especially when it came to computers. To spend some time off, she tried to hack her dad's computer. She guessed that probably by now her father is dining with her mother. She always tried to hack her dad's computer because it was the toughest to crack. Also, she was sometimes amused with her father's inventions that have something to do with electronics and computers. 

After quite a while, she came across a folder entitled "Project: Sliders". _Hmm, this is new._ She quickly got through the security parameters her father had put up then….

Project: Sliders

Property: Time 

Objective: To access parallel worlds if possible. 

Theory: Relativity

Others: Access to past and future ------

"JADE ROCKWELL!!!"

__

Oh, oh! She thought. She had been caught. That was her father yelling. She quickly went out of the room. But before she reached her father's study, the door burst open and out went an irritated if not truly angry Mr. Rockwell. Her father stood like a viking. With a height of 6'2, who wouldn't be intimidated? Too bad she wasn't blessed by her father's height. She's barely 5'3"!

"Ah, h-hi dad! You called?" she let out a tentative smile.

Mr. Rockwell looked at his daughter thunderously. Her daughter's hand was behind her back. He bet they are trembling right at this instant. Though she stood as if nothing out of the ordinary has happened, he knew he his daughter was guilty. Just by looking in her eyes, he knew. "How many times do I have to tell you not to hack in my computer! Hacking is illegal! You mustn't do things like that and my files contain very confidential files that you mustn't access! When will you – "

" – Look Dad, I didn't do it and – "

" – And how many times do I have to tell you not to interrupt when I'm talking to you? Don't argue young lady! I know you're going hiking this weekend. Because of what you did, you are by this time grounded until next week!"

"Next week?" Jade cried out. 

"Yes. And be thankful – " Just then, his mobile phone rang. He went to answer it. But before he left, he faced his daughter and, "End of discussion Jade. I don't want to hear any arguments whatsoever!" 

Jade was devastated. However did her father found out she was in his computer? She knew she inputted the right protocols. _Damn, _she muttered. _My computer probably has a virus. Just my luck!_

She quickly called her bestfriend Lucky. Her friend was devastated but Jade wasn't that much affected. At least she gets to have a nice and slow weekend. Besides, going out hiking didn't appealed too much to her anyway especially if Evelyn will be in that group. Evelyn was jealous of her because Mr. Hotshot-Jake, one of the University's hottest _and wealthiest_ guys gets to be her partner. A Hiking Council drew off the partners and she gets to be paired with Jade Sutherland. For a week now, almost if not all of the girls tried every trick just so they can swap partners with her. So as a gift to her bestfriend, she gave the opportunity to her just now. She didn't bulge before because it was one way to get even with Evelyn. She can just remember the day Evelyn embarrassed her in front of the class. But she knew she wasn't the only one who suffered from Evelyn. But then again, it was one way to at least let the girl know that not anyone will succumb to her demands.


End file.
